Legend
by Niyx
Summary: House always had secrets and why should this one be any different? Who ever knew House family wasn’t normal but who expects him to be normal he’s House. And why does Cuddy always managed to get herself suck into House’s problems.
1. Screams

_Disclaimer: I don't any House M.D characters only the ones I make up are mines._

_Author:Kid-Sassy  
_

_Title: United Kingdom_

_Summary: House always had secrets and why should this one be any different? Who ever knew House family wasn't normal but who expects him to be normal he's House. And why does Cuddy always managed to get herself suck into House's problems. _

* * *

_Chapter One: Screams_

Princeton- Plainsboro Teaching Hospital,

A woman with jet-black hair to her waist and aqua eyes walked into Princeton teaching hospital. She had on short pink shorts and a pink shirt that said "_Power Chick" _on the back. She also had a silver small chain around her waist. She looked like any other normal woman until she hit the ground and started screaming. She fell in between the nurses' station and Cuddy office. On the floor in fetal position while grabbing her chain around her waist until her knuckles turned white.

'Someone help.' The woman says screaming and everyone crowds around the woman not knowing what to do but they should know they're medical professionals.

'Are you in pain?' one of the nurses asked as if she wasn't in pain.

'What does it look like?' the woman screamed at them and everyone jump by her anger.

'Get me Dr…' the woman said but cut off by her own scream.

'AHH!' she screamed again as tears start to fall down her face.

'Doctor who sweetheart?' the same nurse asked.

'Dr…' she said but another screamed beat her to it.

'Excuse me.' The dean of medicine said pushing the crowd aside.

'What are you doing? Help her.' Cuddy yelled at them. She kneels down on the floor besides her trying to calm her. Cuddy noticed how hard the woman's was holding onto the strange silver chain around her waist.

'She said she needed a doctor.' The nurse said.

'Duh! She's in pain.' Cuddy yelled and the woman screams.

'AHH!' the woman screamed and the screams were breaking everyone's ears. Cuddy noticed the woman was extremely young, she looked as if she just got out of college.

'No. Its seems as if she was asking for a doctor she knew.' The nurse said.

'Who? What doctor sweetheart?' Cuddy spoke to the younger woman while stroking her hair.

'Doctor House.' The woman screamed. Everyone had a face of shock because it didn't look like the woman knew him.

'Please. He knows me, please.' The woman screamed. Cuddy looked at her strange and wonders what kind of connection this woman had to House.

'Somebody page House.' Cuddy ordered.

'I'm right here.' House said and the crowd steps aside as House walks in the circle.

'Its hurts Legend, make it stop.' The woman said sobbing. It was strange for the woman to call House Legend to Cuddy. She knew House was one but for someone to call him that intently, it was strange. It was a good thing only House and Cuddy heard her call him that. House handed his cane to Cuddy and Cuddy took it, getting out the way so that House could help the woman.

'Calm down. Its going to be alright.' House said and everyone had never seen House so kind.

'Okay.' The woman said. House grabs her and picks her up. Cuddy was turned on by how strong he was. The woman wraps her arms around House's neck and buried her face into his chest.

'Alright everyone shows over.' House yelled and everyone goes back to work.

'Can I use your office?' House asked.

'Of course.' Cuddy answered.

'Its going to be alright.' House said to the young woman and she nods her head. House starts walking towards Cuddy office and Cuddy quickly follows behind them.

* * *

_Disclaimed: I got the chain thing from the movie " Black Snake Moan". I don't own any of it._

__

Here goes the first chapter! I hope the screams didn't hurt yours ears as much as it did in my head.

Who is this mysterious woman and what connection does she have to House? I guess you'll have to find out!

_If you don't mind leave a review! Did you like it or not?_


	2. Princess Juliet

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! _

_Reviews! Tell me how you like it or not?_

* * *

After House had took the mysterious woman to Cuddy office, the young woman feel asleep. House put the woman on Cuddy couch and asked Cuddy to watch her until he was done saving his patient.

_3 hours later…_

House came busting into Cuddy office as usually.

'Guess what the patient had?' House questioned with a surprised look.

'What?' Cuddy asked.

'Lupus. Now do you ever knock?' the young woman said.

'How did you know? And no I don't knock.' House said.

'Because I'm a genius.' The young woman said with a smile.

'Whatever. Just because you graduated form med. school at age sixteen doesn't mean anything.' House said as the girl sat up from the couch.

'Your so stupid.' The young woman stated laughing.

'I am so not.' House said in a girly voice and the woman tried to hold back her laughter.

'Can I get a hug now?' the young woman asked.

'I don't know.' House said holding his head up high and she laughed. Cuddy smiled at the connection the woman had with House.

'Please. Pretty please with strawberries on top.' The woman said with a little kid's voice.

'I do love strawberries. Come here.' House sad and the woman jump up and embraced House. Moments later they pull back. Then the woman turns to Cuddy and walks over to her desk.

'Hey I'm Juliet.' The woman said.

'Dr. Lisa Cuddy House's boss.' Cuddy said.

'Nice to meet you.' Juliet said.

'Nice to meet you too.' Cuddy returned with a smile and Juliet goes to sit back down.

'So how did I sleep?' Juliet asked.

'Like a baby.' Cuddy answered and Juliet nodded.

'Shouldn't you be sedated?' Cuddy asked looking from her to House.

'Nope. No regular hospital can cure her.' House said.

'I was not going to be in an hospital bed anyway, Legend you know I hate those.' Juliet said and that was the second time the girl called him that.

'Why do you call him Legend?' Cuddy asked.

'Because he has two first names and his second name is Legend.' Juliet answers and Cuddy nods.

'How long have I got to be gone?' House asked.

'As long as it takes.' Juliet answers and Cuddy didn't know what they were talking about.

'Its time and you know its time.' Juliet states and House nods his head.

'Go see Foreman or Wilson.' House said and Juliet nodded and left.

'She knows Foreman and Wilson?' Cuddy asked,

'Yeah.' House answered.

'Look Cuddy I need to take a break from work and go somewhere.' House said and Cuddy looked at him confused.

'You just can't leave. Where are you going?' Cuddy asked.

'Somewhere.' House answers.

'You're going all the way to somewhere? That doesn't make sense.' Cuddy asked getting up and standing in front of House.

'Yes. I'm not fooling around, I have things to take care of and I should really go see my grandmother.' House said.

'Your grandmother lives in this place you called Somewhere?' Cuddy asked.

'Yes. Well actually it's called something else. Look there is a lot of things you don't know about me and its hard to explain.' House said.

'Is your grandmother sick?' Cuddy asked.

'Yes.' House answered.

'What's her name?' Cuddy asked.

'Queen Kordelia.' House answers.

'Queen Kordelia? She's a queen?' Cuddy said.

'Yes.' House said.

'Is she dying?' Cuddy asked.

'Yeah she is but some of the people in the kingdom have different ideas about my grandmother sickness.' House said.

'Does that mean you have to take over the kingdom?' Cuddy asked.

'Yes I might.' House said and Cuddy face got sadden.

'How long are you going to be gone?' Cuddy asked.

'Not sure but I need a team with me.' House stated.

'I'll go.' Cuddy said.

'No it's not safe.' House said and she looked at him confused.

'Why wouldn't it be safe?' Cuddy asked.

'Its just not.' House said.

'Come on let me help.' Cuddy said.

'Fine if you stop nagging.' House says.

'Good. So whom else are you taking?' Cuddy said.

'Just you and Foreman I don't trust the others.' House says.

'Okay. But not Wilson?' Cuddy said.

'No I already knew I would have to leave soon. So I asked Wilson ahead of time. He has a lot of patients so he can't go.' House said.

'Oh okay.' Cuddy said.

'So do I need to order plane tickets or do you have some kind of jet?' Cuddy said.

'Yeah we'll take jet.' House says with a smile.

'You actually have a jet?' Cuddy asked with a smile.

'Yes.' House said with a grin.

'So you think she'll like me?' Cuddy asked.

'Yeah she will.' House said.

'So who is she?' Cuddy asked.

'Who?' House asked.

'The woman?' Cuddy asked.

'Princess Juliet. My baby sister.' House answered and Cuddy face turned into surprised.


	3. Meeting The Queen & The Prophecy

After House told Cuddy that Juliet was his sister, they went up to House's office to find Juliet and Foreman laughing. Chase and Cameron had asked why they were going away and House said it was important case and for them not to bug them.

__

4 hours later...

They had arrived at the kingdom and Cuddy was amazed by how beautiful it was. She wonder why Foreman didn't think it was amazing? She thought it was strange that Foreman knew about House's sister and know one else except Wilson. But she didn't think its strange that Wilson because well that was House's best friend. When they walked into the living room they found a woman on the couch sleep. Juliet walks over to the woman and shakes her.

'Leave me alone.' the woman said.

'Candace a friend is here to see you.' Juliet said and she woke up to see Foreman.

'Eric.' Candace said jumping and hugging him.

'Hey baby.' Foreman said and Candace kisses him on the lips.

'I'm here too. House said.

'Hey bro.' Candace said hugging her brother.

'Hey Candy.' House returned giving her a squeeze.

'Who's this?' Candace asked.

'This is Lisa Cuddy my boss.' House said.

'Nice to meet you. Candace but people call me Candy though.' Candace said.

'Nice to meet you too.' Cuddy said.

'So where's grandmother?' House asked.

'In her room.' Candace answered.

'Lets go.' House said and they got on the elevator and headed up stairs.

* * *

They reach the third floor and House was the first one to enter his grandmother's room.

'Grandma Legend is here.' Candace said opening up the currents to let some light in.

'Come here grandson.' queen Kordelia said. House walks over to his grandmother and takes her hand.

'Its good you came.' the queen said as she spoke again.

'Yeah well its time.' House said. It killed him to see his grandmother this way just same way he say his grandfather. Things changed once he's grandfather died it kind of felt as if someone took a piece of him and maybe that was one of the reasons he became miserable.

'Eric you came?' the queen said.

'Yes.' Foreman said.

'Who's your friend son?' the queen asked House.

'This is my boss Lisa Cuddy.' House answered.

'Come here sweetheart.' the queen said to Cuddy. Cuddy came over to the queen and she took cuddy hand.

'It's a honor to meet you.' Cuddy said.

'You too darling.' the queen said.

'What are you doing here sweetheart?' the queen asked.

'Well your grandson said you were sick and he said he was taking a team to see what's wrong with you so I wanted to help and that's why I'm here.' Cuddy answered and she looked at her grandson confused.

'Sweetheart you can't cure me, no one can. I'm dying, I think my grandson should tell you the truth why he came.' the queen said letting go of Cuddy hand. Cuddy looked at House in anger and they turned to leave the queen in peace.

'Lady Lisa.' the queen said.

'Yes?' Cuddy said.

'You'll find out that your meant to be here but not to cure me and that little baby you want will come soon.' the queen said and Cuddy tried to not cry. With that they walked out of her room.

'You have a lot of explaining to do.' Cuddy said as they got on the elevator.

* * *

Later that night when they were at the dinner table eating Cuddy starts speaking.

'So why am I here?' Cuddy asked.

'I don't know. I told you not to come but you insisted to come.' House said.

'Why did you lie?' Cuddy asked.

'Because I had to find an reason to get over here quick.' House answered.

'Why?' Cuddy asked and House stayed quiet some moments. That was something Cuddy expected out of House not tell what the problem was.

'A war is coming.' House answers.

'A war?' Cuddy questioned.

'A magical war.' Juliet answered.

'Not possible.' Cuddy said getting up about to walk away until House snaps his fingers and Cuddy was chained to the chair.

'House what the hell?' Cuddy yelled.

'I'm not lying, we were born with magic. I came back because I have to be here for the war. My grandmother is dying and evil sees that as a good chance to take the throne form my grandmother. But I'm meant to be next in line if I find my queen.' House answered.

'And why is Foreman here?' Cuddy asked.

'Because he's here to fight.' Candace answers.

'You have powers Foreman?' Cuddy asked shocked.

'I received them once I got with Candace. I was meant to be with her and once I was I finally received my powers.' Foreman answers. Foreman throws his cup in the air and freezes it into stone. Cuddy watch the cup hit the table.

'So who's your queen House? And can you let me go?' Cuddy asked still in shocked by all of this. With a snap of House's hand the chains disappear.

'I don't know.' House said.

'What do you mean you don't know?' Cuddy asked. Candace claps her hands and a gold book appears on the table.

'Candy read the prophecy.' House said. Candace turns to the page and starts to read it.

__

The legend will be born with extraordinary powers. At a coming of a year the Legend will take the throne if he has found his forever love. His forever love shall appear to be mortal but she will not receive her powers until she's wedded. His forever love will not know she's immortal until some of her powers start to show. His forever love will have a marking of a star with two circles around the star on her body. They shall rule the kingdom with greatness.

'So she doesn't know she has powers?' Cuddy asked.

'No she doesn't.' House answered.

'So when is the war?' Cuddy asked.

'In a few weeks. That's why I told you not to come because its dangerous. This is not something to fool around with Cuddy. I'm totally a different person when I'm here.' House stated.

'Yeah I noticed. What did I get myself into?' Cuddy said.

'We can send you back home.' Juliet stated.

'No the Dark Lord been watching ever sense we got here. He'll use her against us and I'm not risking her life, its our family war not hers.' House said and they nodded.

'May I ask something?' Cuddy said.

'Yeah.' House said.

'Does Wilson have powers too?' Cuddy asked.

'No.' Juliet answers.

'But he does know?' Cuddy questioned.

'Yes.' House answered.

'I'm heading to bed, we have training tomorrow. Show Cuddy to her room once she's done.' House said getting up and they nodded. House starts walking towards the kitchen entrance.

'Training for what?' Cuddy asked as House walked out the kitchen.

'For the war. He's probably going to train you too.' Candace answers.

'I don't have powers.' Cuddy said.

'But you can learn how to use a sword.' Juliet said and Cuddy swallowed hard.

'How is he going to fight with his leg?' Cuddy asked.

'His powers are very strong. There strong enough to help him during the war.' Candace asked and Cuddy nodded her head. Then out of nowhere all the silver wear starts levitating.

'What's going on?' Cuddy asked freaked out and all of it hits the table hard.

'I don't know. That was strange. Did anyone use their powers?' Candace asked.

'No.' they said.

'Me either.' Candace said.

'Can someone show me my room? I need to rest, I need to process all of this.' Cuddy said and they nodded.

'I show you.' Juliet said. They got and walked away.

'Its something about her, I just cant put my finger on it.' Candace said.

'What you don't like her?' Foreman asked.

'No I do but its just something about her.' Candace said.

'You want to go have fun?' Foreman asked and Candace smiled while kissing him on the lips.

'Yeah lets go.' Candace said. Foreman picked her up and with a blink of a light they were gone.


	4. Sword Fighting

_Thanks to beta yoeman.prince. Hope you enjoy reading it!_

* * *

A week later, everyone was done practicing except for House and Cuddy.

'House this is too hard.' Cuddy whined.

'Come on Cuddy; you're not the type to give up.' House said as his sword clashed against hers.

'But it is. Can't I just go home?' Cuddy asked on a sigh allowing the tip of her blade to fall to the ground.

'No, so stop complaining. That's not the Lisa Cuddy I know.' House said with an encouraging smile wagging his finger playfully at her.

'Well I don't like this new House,' she said frowning. 'Can you just say some rude or sexual comment?' Cuddy pleaded.

'No. Grandmother wouldn't permit such language in her home,' he said.

'Grandma's boy,' Cuddy teased. Then added, 'She won't know. Please just once.' She batted her eyelashes. 'I miss the old House,' Cuddy said.

'Your mangos are saying squeeze me.' House replied wiggling his eyebrows lecherously and making Cuddy laugh.

'Okay. I'm ready now.' Cuddy said standing straighter and checking her sword against his.

'Good.' House finished and they continued to fight.

_**2 hours later…**_

'What do you think about all of this?' House asked.

'All of what?' Cuddy responded slightly out of breathe from their practice.

'Me. My family, our magic.' House answered.

'It's alright. Still getting used to it.' Cuddy said and House nodded his head.

'Understandable.'

'You know what?'

'What?' he asked.

'I think I kind of like you this way; it shows your human side.' Cuddy said giving him a sideways smile.

'Shut up.' House said and she did. Next thing Cuddy knew House was leaning in and planting his lips on hers; and to Cuddy surprise she started kissing back.

'Take me upstairs,' ordered Cuddy. House stood, picked Cuddy up and beamed them out.


	5. Alex’ora's Curse & The 4 Little Hands

_I know, I know I haven't posted in a while for this story but here I am, I'm back. I hope your enjoy reading this chapter! Reviews are very appreciate!_

* * *

Another week passed, House and Cuddy had been sleeping together every night. Cuddy had gotten better at sword fighting and in return sometimes House would let her get the rest of the day off. Now Cuddy was sitting down with House's two sisters and talking. She was asking them why Juliet had screamed the way she did once she came into the hospital.

'So you had this so called screamer sense you were a child?' Cuddy asked.

'Yeah pretty much.' Juliet answered.

'Why?' Cuddy asked.

'It's a family curse that was made way before grandma Kordelia's time.' Candace answered.

'That long?' Cuddy asked.

'Yes.' Juliet answered.

'Why doesn't House have it?' Cuddy questioned.

'The curse is only towards the women in the family.' Candace answered.

'Do you know what happen?' Cuddy asked curious.

'its told that Alex'ora House our great, great, great, great, great grandmother was in love with a man that had many powers and one of his known powers to the magic world was to transform into a snake.' Juliet stated.

'He was evil but grandma Alex'ora didn't care because well she was a House and you know how a House can be.' Candace said stepping in.

'Yeah.' Cuddy said.

'It's told that someone set her up. Someone made it look like she wanted to kill him.' Candace said.

'But she didn't?' Cuddy asked.

'Of course not. She loved him very much. She would die for him, all she wanted for him was to be happy. I read it in her diaries.' Juliet answered.

'So what happened?' Cuddy asked.

'He found out and he was very angry. It's told that he yelled at her in front of his whole entire evil empire. She thought he was going to kill her but he didn't.' Juliet said.

'What did he do then?' Cuddy questioned.

'Well his right hand man, the man he likes to call his best friend. His best friend told him to kill Grandmother Alex'ora but grandfather wouldn't do that he loved her. He would die for her just as she would do for him.' Candace said pausing and then she continued. 'His best friend suggested he curse grandma Alex'ora with the such thing grandpa could transform into.' Candace said.

'A snake?' Cuddy said.

'Yes. Just like a snake slithers and makes those sounds. Grandma Alex'ora would feel that in her body to remind her of what she has done.' Candace stated.

'So he did it.' Cuddy stated.

'Yes he did.' Juliet said.

'So you have evil running through your body?' Cuddy asked.

'Our grandpa Demetrius queen Kordelia late husband; believe that magic is always good but its how you use it that defines you.' Candace said.

'I knew House was great but really your family is amazing.' Cuddy said.

'Thank you.' they said.

'You welcome. May I ask why would he believe his best friend over his wife?' Cuddy asked.

'We don't know but in Grandma Alex'ora diaries that I read said that grandpa always trusted his judgment.' Juliet said.

'What was his name?' Cuddy asked.

'Riddick he didn't have a last name they say or he didn't like it; so he took grandmothers and became a House.' Candace answered.

'What happened to her after the curse?' Cuddy asked.

'She stayed with him. Gave him children, she wouldn't leave him for no one.' Candace said.

'Really?' Cuddy said.

'Yeah. She loved him more than live its self. Now that's what you call a forever love.' Juliet said.

'Who was your grandfather best friend?' Cuddy questioned.

'I think it was the Dark Lord.' Juliet said.

'What!? No way.' Candace said.

'I was reading grandmother Alex'ora diaries and there were times she was very sad and angry.' Juliet said.

'Why?' Candace asked and Juliet snaps her fingers and a journal appears.

'What is that?' Cuddy asked.

'I'm going to read what she wrote once.' Juliet said beginning.

_My husband lives in lies of betrayal but not from me. He lives in lies from the darkness. I am frightened that he will tear us apart. He has tried to get me for himself but I won't go, I love my Riddick. All he wants is my power and my loves. I try not to show my angry and call upon him in front of Riddick because I have already suffered the curse of the snake moan. It tears my insides up, its shakes me just like my husband shakes. He has brought the curse into my family and will forever continue with the women in this family until someone breaks this curse. I Had a vision of the future. Our family lines will grow of power no one will master; we House's wouldn't have a choice but to die of old age. A legend shall rise and be the most powerful king the kingdom will ever know. I have had visions of that person a lot lately, a sense of humor, not caring what people thinks, but his pain, his misery; he hides form the world. Sometimes I have terrible visions of him and his pain. I wake up screaming from his pains and the snake moans that come along. I have begged and I usually don't beg but I have begged my love to rid of the curse or my daughters , granddaughters, great granddaughters and so forth will suffer just like I. It pains him to say no and sometimes cries appears from his eyes and my love is not a such man to cry, he didn't even cry when his mother died. He says he not sure and he doesn't want to see me like this but I have to learn my lesson. Sometimes I have half the mind to tell him it's the very darkness he calls his companion. But he's so with joy when he's around and all I ask is for him to be happy. I must go as my powers are sensing the darkness this very moment._

'She was sad.' Juliet explained.

'That would explain why the Dark Lord has hated us for years.' Candace said.

'Do you have any pictures of her?' Cuddy asked.

'I'm sure we do. Lets go to the portrait room, its should be one in there.' Juliet answered.

'Okay.' Cuddy said. They get up and head the elevators. Once the reach the room, Juliet takes Cuddy over by one of the walls and shows her. Once Cuddy looked at the picture, the first thing she noticed was that she had beautiful icy blue eyes the same pair House had. She had long black hair and a beautiful face; she looked like the type of woman who could have any man.

'She's beautiful.' Cuddy stated out loud.

'I know.' they both said.

'It getting late I should head to bed.' Cuddy said.

'Or our brothers bed.' Candace said and Cuddy blushed.

'How did you know?' Cuddy asked with a smile.

'We heard.' Juliet said with a smile.

'Its sound like this "Oh Greg.' Juliet mocked and Cuddy cheeks turned red.

'Oh god.' Cuddy said covering her hand over her mouth and Candace took both of her hands.

'It's alright. We like you and you're good for her brother.' Candace said and Juliet nodded in agreement.

'Really?' Cuddy asked.

'Of course you are.' Juliet said and Cuddy nodded.

'Well I am heading up.' Cuddy said.

'Okay.' they said and Cuddy left the room. On the way to House's room, someone was calling her name and it was coming from the queen's room. She walks over and opens the door to find the queen up and reading.

'Are you alright?' Cuddy asked.

'I'm fine dear. Come sit on the bed.' the queen said patting a spot next to her and Cuddy does so.

'Are you sure your alright?' Cuddy asked.

'You are very compassionate my dear.' the queen stated.

'I know House teases me about it at work.' Cuddy said and the queen laugh.

'Well that's him. He likes to think I don't know how he is when he's away but I do.' the queen said.

'You do?' Cuddy asked.

'I do. So the war is coming, you nervous?' the queen asked.

'Yes very much. I mean I'm new at this and I don't know.' Cuddy said.

'Don't worry dear, my grandson will protect you.' the queen said.

'I never thought that would happen. I never wanted a man to take care of me and now I all want is him to. It's always been different with House maybe that's why I feel safe with him.' Cuddy returned.

'As you should. I know you love him and I can feel it or you probably wouldn't be sleeping with him in my kingdom.' the queen said with a smile.

'Does everyone know?' Cuddy said with a smile.

'I'm pretty sure but it's nothing to be ashamed of, you are caring his child.' the queen said putting her hand on Cuddy flat stomach.

'What!?' Cuddy said.

'Yes my dear. If you command your child to show its self, the baby will press its hand against your stomach and you will be able to see It.' the queen said and tears form in Cuddy eyes.

'How? I mean my stomach is flat.' Cuddy said.

'Magic has its ways.' the queen said.

'But what about House's forever love?' Cuddy asked.

'Stop calling him House, its Greg to you now. Did you ever think that maybe you're his forever love?' the queen said and Cuddy jump out of the bed.

'No. Our baby just has powers because of Greg, I don't have none; I can't.' Cuddy said.

'In time you'll understand.' the queen said.

'Maybe. I'm heading to bed. Do you need anything?' Cuddy said.

'No but you get some rest and tell my grandson.' the queen said.

'Yes ma'am, goodnight.' Cuddy said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Goodnight dear, don't let the spiders bite.' the queen said cutting of her light.

'Okay.' Cuddy said and walked out of her room.

Once she got to House's room, she got dressed in a night grown and climbs into bed next to him.

'What took you so long?' House asked.

'I was talking to yours sisters and then on my way up here your grandmother stopped me.' Cuddy answered.

'What? Is she alright?' House questioned.

'Yes. We just talked.' Cuddy said.

'That was nice.' House stated.

'Yeah it was.' Cuddy said as House wraps his arm around her. He could tell something was on her mind.

'What's on your mind?' House asked.

'Nothing.' Cuddy said.

'You're lying.' House stated.

'I'm pregnant.' Cuddy said.

'How do you feel about this?' House asked.

'Well I've wanted a baby and now I got one, our baby; I'm happy.' Cuddy said turning around in his arms.

'Good.' House said.

'That's not the Greg House I know.' Cuddy said.

'I'm different here and I seen you play with other peoples children, your happy. You deserve to be happy Lisa and I'm going to make sure of it.' House said.

'Okay. Your grandmother said if we command the baby, the baby will put its hands on my flat stomach so I could see it.' Cuddy said.

'Do it.' House said and Cuddy nodded.

'Come on baby; show your self for mommy and daddy.' Cuddy said with a soft voice as House rubs her belly.

'It not working.' Cuddy said.

'Wait for it.' House said, few minutes passed and nothing still happened.

'Greg?' Cuddy said.

'Hey kid in my girlfriend's stomach, show yourself.' House said and then it moved inside of her stomach. He look at Cuddy flat stomach and four little hands appear.

'Lisa.' House said.

'What? What's wrong?' Cuddy asked.

'Nothing but there are four little hands showing.' House answered.

'What?' Cuddy said.

'I think there twins in there.' House said. Then the hands disappear once he said that, as if the little babies knew what he was saying. House looks back up at Cuddy who had tears in her eyes.

'That was so creepy.' Cuddy said. House laughed and kissed her.

'Well magic has its ways.' House said as Cuddy kissed back.

'Goodnight.' Cuddy said.

'Goodnight.' House returned and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

__

The snake moan thing I got the idea from "Black snake moan". It's a good movie anyway I don't own any of it.


	6. He Knows He’s Right

_I want to send an thank you beta yoeman.prince. Happy readings!_ **

* * *

Two days later...**

Near the kingdom was an park. The bright hot sun beat down on four collective heads. House, Cuddy, Foreman and Candace sat in a close circle, watching everything go by until Cuddy's voice drew their attention away from the view.

'What do you call this place?' she asked wiping the sweat from her brow.

'What?' they all said, a little surprised by her question and slightly confused.

'Back at the hospital you called this place "somewhere." But **somewhere**, isn't a proper name, so what is it called?' Cuddy questioned.

'Crown City,' Foreman answered absently as his gaze returned to the scenery.

'It's beautiful,' Cuddy sincerely replied. The sun's intense rays only magnified the splendor of their surroundings.

'Well, there's more to Crown City than just beauty' Candace said flippantly.

'What do you mean?' Cuddy asked absently slipping her hand into House's.

'While some mortals do live here, Crown City's foundations are based on magic. It is told that one of our ancestors found and built this place.' House answered. 'You didn't really think mortals could construct something so awesome,' he added with a snide glance just to see if he could rile her up a bit, but she continued unperturbed.

'How did the people without magic get here?' Cuddy asked naively.

'Love,' Foreman responded dreamily looking at Candace. She blushed and leaned over kissing him. Meanwhile House steeled a glance down at his hand which had become intertwined with Cuddy's. Something about her—them was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, not that this was a bad thing. Before looking up he caught sight of something strange on Cuddy's right wrist. His mind whirled. On her pale skin the image of a star with two circles around it shone in the sunlight. It was the marking that was told of in the prophecy. The circles danced and their position in turn caused the star to appear as if it was spinning.

'Cuddy, your wrist.' House's voice was harsh with surprise and disbelief. His statement brought four pairs of eyes to exam the wrist near his own.

'Yes, House that is my wrist or _articulatio radiocarpalis_,' Cuddy said. 'I have two in fact.' She continued raising her free arm for show, her annoyance apparent in her expression. He looked back down at her wrist and gently ran his fingers over it, though nothing was there. He knew what he had seen: it was the marking of his forever love.

'It was the marking of my forever love,' House almost whispered.

'Impossible.' Lisa stared at him boldly, annoyance building from his early antic. 'Like I said to the queen, our children have inherited _your_ powers.' Then slowly as if talking to a small child, 'I don't have any. Greg, I'm mortal.' Cuddy said stressing the word **mortal** hoping he would get that through his thick skull. House and his amazing powers of observation did manage to pick up on the sadness in her last phrase. If it were true, then she would not be around for the rest of his life…but he didn't allow those thoughts to cloud the outrage he felt at her unwillingness to trust his word.

'Lisa I know what the fuck I saw.' House yelled and everyone turned to him. 'What!?' he asked at the row of disapproving faces only to be met by the small yet forceful hand of Lisa Cuddy as she smacked him upside the head.

'Don't use that language near me while I'm pregnant with _your_ children. It would be better if you never used it at all.' Then more to herself, 'But look who I'm talking to? Remember your grandmother's words magic is powerful which means that they,' she gestured at her stomach, 'could probably understand. Maybe something's _haven't_ change House.' Cuddy said standing up and walking away disappointed and visibly distraught.

'You had to go and screw it up.' Candace accused bitterly, glaring ferociously at her brother.

'Candy, I know what the fuck I saw.' House shouted in his defense.

'You have a foul mouth. She's right, you know she is. The babies could probably understand you,' Foreman concluded.

'Well if it isn't Dr. Foreman the know-it-all.' House said getting up in disgust—partially with himself, but mostly with his former fellow. Black smoke started to incase him like a cloud and when the smoke cleared House was gone.

'They both got problems.' Candace stated somewhat despondently.

'Please. You think that's bad? You should see them at work.' Foreman said.

**Later that night...**

Cuddy was in bed reading a book when House walked in. He made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her.

He began running his hands up and down her legs but she pretended not to notice, or care.

'You still mad?' House asked praying to the powers that be, she was still the same forgiving sop he thought she was.

'No,' Cuddy said defeated as she closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

'Look I'm sorry.' He sure didn't sound sorry. 'But I know what I saw.' House paused before daring to continue. He only hoped what he said wouldn't push her further away. 'Maybe you are my forever love Lisa. And maybe that scares you,' House finished with his head still down.

'Yes. Of course it scares me, Greg.' That caused him to look up. Seeing the hurt in his eyes she quickly continued, 'I mean, here I am my entire life thinking I am just a normal person and now, now…' She took a deep breath. Saying this out loud was harder than she thought it would be, 'I'm probably not normal. It's a lot to take in, Greg. I'm okay with you having special powers, HECK even our kids but _me_? That's just a little too much,' she said shaking her head. 'What makes you so sure you saw the sign anyhow? It could have just been the heat,' Cuddy offered.

'Maybe,' House returned skeptically though he didn't want to pursue the argument further.

'You coming to bed?'

'Yeah,' House said taking off his shoes and sliding into bed beside Cuddy. She turned into his arms. House smiled as he narrowed the distance kissing Lisa firmly on the lips.

'I love you,' Cuddy said after a moment and then began kissing back.

'You what!?' House pulled away in shock, checking for any hint of seriousness in her eyes.

'I said I love, stupid.' Then she sighed deeply, 'I know you're probably not ready to say it,' Cuddy snuggled closer, 'but that's okay.'

'Really?' House returned.

'Yeah.' she mumbled and House kissed her again, this time on her forehead.

'Go to sleep.'

'Hmmm,' hummed into his arm while she rested her hand over his heart. House place one of his hands on top of hers, the other embraced around her waist.

'Goodnight,' House whispered softly.

'Night,' Cuddy returned and they fell asleep in each other arms.

**6:30 A.M**

House was now lying on his side, his back to Cuddy. He thought maybe Cuddy had gotten up and gone downstairs or something because the mattress felt lighter. He sat up from the bed and put his head in his hands. Moments later he got up and walked out the room just to see that all the lights were turned off in the kingdom. He knew he wasn't crazy and he knew it wasn't ruddy likely that she would walk anywhere total darkness. He turned back into the room and stopped short of the bed seeing Cuddy levitating in her sleep. He wanted to shout then and there proclaiming that he was right, but on second thought waking her when she was four feet in the air probably wasn't wise, even if she was just above a mattress. He knew he wasn't crazy. So he left to get the others, witnesses. She might not believe him, but she couldn't deny it if everyone else saw it too! When he came back he would slowly wake Cuddy and explain to her why she was levitating.

As he stole down the steps pleased with his analysis of the situation completely unaware that in the darkness of the bedroom there stood a figure.


	7. The Dark Lord

I want to send a thanks to yoeman.prince, I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

House had gathered everyone from his or her peaceful slumber and now they were following him back to his room complaining.

'Legend this better be good.' Juliet stated firmly as she combed her hand through her bed-head hair.

'Shush,' House hissed. 'You might wake grandmother.' He said as they made there was down the hall.

'Well you woke us,' Foreman replied, thoroughly pissed.

'With good reason, you need to see this,' House said just as they approached the entrance of his bedroom door.

'What?' Candace asked half asleep. House opened the door and pointed to Cuddy hovering in the air.

'Is she levitating?' Juliet asked shocked.

'But-' Candace said, but Foreman cut her off. 'He was right. He's always right.' Foreman rubbed his eyes just to make sure he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing.

'Awe don't be sad.' House said with an evil grin. 'I'm going to wake her up and you all are going to explain to her why she is levitating because she obviously won't believe me.'

'I think not.' A deep voice replied from the depths of the room. The source of which could be traced to a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness beside the nightstand.

'Impossible,' Juliet said.

'Oh Juliet you should know by now that anything is possible where I'm concerned.' The figure said stepping out from the darkness. 'You see my dear I've been watching, watching ever sense you got back' his voice was like molasses, dark, sticky, and sickeningly sweet.

'The Dark Lord,' Candace and Foreman said in disbelief.

'Correct.' He responded with an evil grin. He walked closer to Cuddy and rose up beside her. 'Wakey, Wakey' he said with a sinister chuckle. Cuddy slowly opened her eyes, horrified to see a man hovering over her.

'Who are you?' Cuddy asked her voice laced with fear. She felt different, lighter. She looked down and saw that she was four feet off the ground. 'Greg,' she looked over at him. _He was right._ She didn't want him to be but he was right as usual. House started to walk towards her until the Dark Lord pulled her in his arms.

'Take one more step and she's toast,' he said; tears started to form in Cuddy's eyes.

'Don't you dare hurt her.' House said firmly.

'So full of yourself, just like your grandfather Riddick. You won't find me, which means you won't find her, but I know that won't stop you from trying. I couldn't have your grandmother Alex'ora so I've decided that I'll just take your forever love.' He said caressing Cuddy's cheek. 'What a shame you'll have to lose her.'

A fireball appeared in House's hand and he threw it at the Dark Lord hitting him right in the knees.

'Ahh!' he screamed in pain. The Dark Lord slapped Cuddy across her face. He then turned towards House, but his eyes zeroed in on House's sisters. With a twist of his hand the snake moan appeared on them. Candace and Juliet fell to the ground screaming in pain.

'Think about it Legend. I control the snake moan. You're just as foolish as my brother.'

'Riddick was your brother?' Foreman asked.

'Yes. He stole Alex'ora from me but I'll have my revenge. I'm taking her from you Legend.' he focused on Cuddy petting her belly. 'You're a stupid fool, like Riddick. I'll have fun raising your kids as my own.' The Dark Lord replied.

'Don't you dare.' House stated firmly. 'If there is even a little scratch on her once I find you, I promise you'll pay.' House threatened pointing his finger at the Dark Lord.

'I have lived for centuries, no one can vanquish me.' The Dark Lord replied confidently. With another twist of his hand the snake moan stopped. 'I will always be stronger. How else do you think I killed my brother?' The Dark Lord announced as Juliet and Candace pulled themselves up from the ground.

'Greg don't let him take me,' Cuddy pleaded; House could tell she was scared out of her mind.

'I'll find you. I promise. Do you trust me?'

'Always,' Cuddy said; House nodded his head.

'Awe how sweet,' The Dark Lord said disappearing dragging Cuddy with him into the darkness.

'Someone, go check on grandmother,' House commanded.

'She doesn't have long,' a voice stated. Everyone turned around to see a tall, thin, woman with jet-black hair down to her waist and icy blue eyes. Her eyes were identical to House's. It appeared to be their grandmother Alex'ora.


	8. Finding His Forever Love

**Hi everyone,**

I know I haven't posted in a while but I been getting ready for school. It took me forever to do my hair this morning. So for all the people going back to school today or later this week good luck. I want to send an thank you to beta yoeman.prince, and to everyone who reads or reviews. Happy readings!

* * *

Alex'ora leaned against the door frame and began to speak.

'It is rude to stare Legend,' Alex'ora said tucking some of her black hair behind her ear. 'What?' she smiled with no small amount of mischief. 'Cat got your tongue.' House ignored her comments, walking towards the door. The only thing on his mind was Cuddy and her alone. Alex'ora put her hand out towards his chest motioning for him to stop.

'You can either help us, or get out the way,' House growled placing both hands on his cane in a defiant stance.

'No amount of help will save her with that attitude.' Alex'ora replied calmly, walking out of the room. House rolled his eyes and then he and the rest of the crowd followed her. Alex'ora entered Queen Kordelia's room, and took a seat beside the bed while the rest of the party filed in quietly.

'It is time for you to join the rest of the family,' Alex'ora told Kordelia. Kordelia nodded in affirmation. Before Alex'ora could do anything Juliet interrupted.

'Will she look like you?' Juliet questioned coming closer to her grandmother's bedside.

'What do you mean?' Alex'ora returned slightly bewildered.

'Well, you died at ninety, but now you look like you're in your early 30's.'

'When one dies in Crown City the age preserved is not counted by the number of years one lived, but rather the way one feels. For instance I died at ninety, but I felt like I was in my early thirties and that's why my spirit form appears so young,' Alex'ora explained with a smile.

'I don't understand. How are you able to touch her? You're dead,' Candace asked inching closer to the bed too.

'I can transfer myself in and out of spirit form,' Alex'ora answered turning back towards Kordelia.

'Does that mean you can resurrect yourself?' Foreman asked as Alex'ora.

'Yes, but I shan't. I am meant to be dead; I lived a life of many things and I enjoyed living it. But that time has now passed.' Alex'ora answered smiling. 'It is time to say good-bye.' Alex'ora announced to those gathered in the Queen's chambers. One by one they walked up to the Queen's side in turn bidding her farewell.

'Are you the angel of death as well?' Juliet questioned as Candace's lips touched her grandmother's forehead in a kiss good-bye.

'No dear; I am not. It is just this once, for Kordelia, though I am apart of the Order.' Her answer met with confused stares so she continued to explain. 'The Order consists of five people, two females and three males. It is further divided evenly between good and bad with the remaining person serving a neutral capacity. That person is what we call an in-between, they like to stay in between good and evil, hence the name. Traditionally the in-betweens follow their own rules; they are the most peaceful sort.' Alex'ora finished and silence echoed in the room. Then Alex'ora placed her index finger and her middle finger on the middle of Kordelia head and ran the two fingers down the center of the Queen's body. A glowing golden line traced Alex'ora's fingers. Kordelia's soul rose from the opening. As in Alex'ora's case Kordelia's spirit form looked much younger. It was easy to see that Candace had inherited her good looks. The spirit had the same strawberry blond hair and piercing green eyes. The striking difference between Candace and Kordelia was Kordelia's petite stature.

'Blessed be,' Kordelia said as a smirk appeared on her face. She started to rise from the ground and they saw her disappear from through the ceiling.

'Kingdom now and forever.' Alex'ora whispered to herself with a sigh.

'What?' Juliet asked and Alex'ora shook her head.

'Don't forget to call Crown City morgue to can pick up her body.' Alex'ora instructed pulling the covers over the empty corpse. Crown City was much like any other place in the world; it had hospitals, morgues, graveyards, parks, houses, apartments, hotels, pools and all the normal institutions one would expect a city of its size to possess. Only one thing was different and that was the weird types of places it had, the magical places.

'What now?' Foreman asked.

'I think our dear grandmother Alex'ora should explain what the Dark Lord was talking about,' House responded coolly. Alex'ora simply nodded her head. House led them out of the room.

* * *

The party regrouped downstairs in the kitchen table with plenty of coffee to stir the sleepy synapse of their tired brains.

'His name is Damien,' she stated taking another sip of her coffee and breaking the silence that had hovered around them after the Queen's death.

'What?!' was the almost unanimous exclamation that erupted from the silence. The confusion justified by the lack of introduction.

'The Dark Lord's real name is Damien,' Alex'ora clarified. This time there was not outbreak of questions; they waited patiently for her to continue. 'In my youth I was quite found of Damien. After all, he was handsome, brilliant, quick-witted, and funny among other things.' She paused looking out the kitchen window as if her words had been strong enough to conjure that same young man right outside their home, but no such luck. So she carried on, 'he taught me a lot about magic, how to control it, or rather how to prevent it from controlling me, and he also taught me the fine art of sword fighting.'

'What happened?' Candace asked obviously confused as to how this Damien character, who did sound quite charming, was now known by the notorious name, the Dark Lord. A smirk formed on Alex'ora's face, the same sort that so often graced Dr. House's ruggedly handsome face.

'When I was thirteen and he was sixteen, we started courting. I believe now days you would say that we became an item. Everyone was happy for us, thought we would be married. It was not uncommon for girls to marry at that young age back in those days,' Alex'ora said.

'But you didn't marry Damien, you married grandfather Riddick.' Juliet said and Alex'ora nodded. 'Why?' Juliet questioned.

'I discovered Damien had another side. One minute he loved me and the next he didn't. He wanted to take over the kingdom.'

'He would become king anyway if you married him, right?' Foreman asked as everyone took another sip of their coffee.

'That is correct, but it was his thirst for power which frightened me. Sometimes, that's all he cared about. I knew that if he did gain the throne his judgment would be compromised by his selfish desires. He would take over Crown City and destroy everything. Crown City would be no more. My kingdom, everything I cherished would be lost if this madman came into power. I have never cared one way or the other about what others thought or said, but I could not, would not, let my actions jeopardize the well-being of my people.' Alex'ora finished.

'So when he asked you, you said no?' House questioned.

'Yes, that's when he became known as the Dark Lord. He hardly left his estate which was not like the man I knew. He loved the outdoors, every single thing about it.' Alex'ora responded.

'What happened then?' Juliet asked.

'He stopped talking to me for a while and I was hurt because I still was in love with him at the time. A few months passed and he came around to see me. He said that he did not want people teasing him about being the Dark Lord anymore. He said he let the thought of becoming king cloud his judgment and that he wanted to be with me again. That he still loved me.' Alex'ora answered lacing her fingers together.

'You took him back didn't you?' House asked with a straight face and Alex'ora smiled.

'You're too much like your grandmother Riddick, impatient. Yes, I believed him. I took him back and things were good for just about a year. Then it started again. I noticed a change, but I stood by him because my mother kept telling me he was a good man. I thought he was a good man deep down. However, I started to have feelings for his brother Riddick.' Alex'ora responded pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

'Damien had become very busy and couldn't spend time with me. So I started to spend time with Riddick. This upset Damien greatly. He would lash out at both of us making horrible accusations of a liaison between myself and Riddick. Then Damien would storm down to the basement to sulk in his study. At that time they both were living in the house, but I do not recall why. I had put up with his insults and accusations for over a month; the weight of his anger grew more and more unbearable with each passing day. Every time he looked at me instead of love all I felt was hatred and resentment . It became too much even for me when he insulted my honor by accusing me of sleeping with his brother. I could no longer see any good in that man. That was the end; I broke it off.' Alex'ora stated.

'What happened after you broke up?' Foreman asked.

'I was about sixteen at the time. A year passed uneventfully and then Riddick called on me. I was surprised by his interest; Damien was his brother after all. As much as I resented Damien's behavior towards me, I did not wish him harm. I did not want to hurt him, or injure him as his words had injured me. Though it shook my soul even thinking about seeing Damien again, I went to him. When I arrived I found him in the bed with another woman. Clearly he had no further interest in me. It still stung to see him with someone else, but that was that. Riddick and I began our courtship.' Alex'ora smiled.

'How old was grandpa Riddick?' Candace asked.

'He was twenty-four,' Alex'ora answered. 'I always liked older men. So when I was twenty, Riddick and I had been together for about three years. That's when he proposed and I said yes without hesitation.' Alex'ora returned.

'Did you ask Damien how he felt before marrying Riddick?' Juliet asked.

'Why ask questions if know what the answers are, but yes I did.' Alex'ora knew Juliet had read her diaries and Juliet simply shrugged. 'I asked Damien again to make sure it was all right. He was; he had even agreed to be the best man. I hugged him, told him I was happy and he kissed my cheek in return. Even then something felt wrong,' Alex'ora said pausing, 'after the wedding Riddick and I were happy but Damien started to make advances towards me. He said he missed me, but I couldn't do that to Riddick, I wouldn't dare. I told him he needed to stop but he didn't listen. He was angered by my refusal and for revenge he told Riddick I wanted to kill him and set me up so that from his perspective it really did look believable. As punishment I was cursed with the snake moan, Riddick allowed Damien to control it, he was his brother and best friend.' Alex'ora stated.

'We'll have to kill Damien to end the curse,' Juliet stated.

'Yes,' Alex'ora replied.

'Enough chit chat about your lovers, I need to find mine.' House stated standing up from the table.

'When you find her be careful because he might follow.' Alex'ora returned.

'Why? Wouldn't he try to kill me?' House asked confused.

'He wants to see me; he'll follow.' Alex'ora answered and House nodded his head. He walked out the kitchen and all but Alex'ora followed him.

* * *

Seven days later...

House's search for Cuddy felt like seventy days, not seven. They search all over Crown City, but to no avail. They battled demons and other mystical creatures who worked for the Dark Lord but he hadn't found her. He had just returned from their latest journey empty handed once again and was in the living room pacing when Alex'ora entered.

'Stop pacing and calm down,' she said.

'How can I? That bastard has Lisa.' House yelled and she walked over to him, grabbed his hands and made him take a sit.

'Now, breathe in and out.' Alex'ora said and House did it several times before Alex'ora was satisfied that he was clam.

'Clam?' she asked just to make sure.

'Yeah,' House stated nodding.

'Do you love her?' she asked and he answered with out hesitation.

'Yeah.'

'You are meant to be with her and she is meant to be with you. When she came into this world she was meant to be yours. So relax and find her.' Alex'ora stated.

'How?' House asked getting annoyed again.

'You two are connected. Just relax your mind and clear everything from it. Set your mind free.' When he closed his eyes and she began to speak again, 'just think of her, sense her and bring yourself towards her.' Moments later House opened his eyes.

'I know where she is.'

'Go to her,' Alex'ora said; House nodded. Black smoke clouded him and when the cloud lifted he was gone.

House found himself in the dark cave, illuminated by the orange glow of torches mounted on the earthen walls. The warm light fell on a small figure huddled in the corner. He could make out her sad voice sobbing. Cuddy sat with her side against the wall arms clutched around her knees.

'Lisa.' House called walking towards her. She looked up and smiled as soon as her eyes met his. He scooped her up from the ground.

'You came,' Cuddy whispered into his chest.

'Of course. Let's go,' House said clouding them out. They reappeared a short time later in the living room amongst their friends and family. House placed Cuddy down on the couch. As he straightened up the house began to shake as if there was an earthquake, but it was the Dark Lord.

'That wasn't very nice,' the Dark Lord said.

'You weren't too nice either sweetheart.' Alex'ora responded standing up and the Dark Lord smiled.

'Alex baby, nice to see you.' The Dark Lord said taking a sit on the sofa next to Lisa.

'Touché,' she returned with a smirk.

**To be continued…**


	9. So Close But Not Close Enough

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story, it has keep me going. I want to send a huge thank you to beta yoeman.prince; this story would be nothing without you! Sorry I took so long but school started two weeks ago and it's been hectic. We're getting close to the ending of this story and I hope you enjoyed this so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember reviews help. Happy readings!

* * *

'What do you think you're doing?' Alex'ora asked walking towards him. She stood directly in front of him and crossed her arms.

'Trying to regain my kingdom,' the Dark Lord answered with a smirk.

'It wasn't yours in the first place,' Alex'ora stated; Damien propped his elbows up on the armrests cockily.

'Yes, it was. You were supposed to by my queen, not Riddick's—plain and simple,' Damien returned trying not to raise his voice, but she could tell that it was still a sore point that she had chosen his brother over him. Silence fell between them causing everyone else looked around nervously as the tension in the room grew.

'I'll make you a deal,' Damien stated and Alex'ora smiled. He knew she couldn't resist a challenge.

'You know me too well. What kind of deal?' Alex'ora questioned stepping closer to Damien. Damien took her hand and began to rub his thumb over the top her hand.

'A duel,' Damien answered.

'Interesting, okay if you win then you get me?' Alex'ora asked. Damien nodded his head with a smirk. 'And if I win you die and all this mess ends, that is until another fool decides that he wants me mess with this family,' Alex'ora added.

'Fool?' Damien said with a raised eyebrow.

'A very smart fool,' Alex'ora said with a laugh. The others couldn't believe Alex'ora would make such a bet.

'I always loved your smile and your laugh,' Damien stated, "and well… you." Her smile grew even more; she was acting like a teenager. 'If I die?' Damien questioned and her smile dulled.

'It isn't my desire to end your life, but I will do my duty. In the end feelings don't matter Damien, love has nothing to do with it. Protecting the kingdom, Crown City must come first; you know that.' Alex'ora responded.

'I know,' Damien returned releasing her. She retreated as he stood from the chair. Damien then leaned forward planting his lips on Alex'ora and to his surprise she kissed back—hard.

'I'll be waiting outside,' Damien stated and Alex'ora nodded. Black smoke formed around him and when it lifted he was gone.

'I assume you still have Riddick's sword?' Alex'ora asked as she turned around.

'Yes,' they replied.

'Good. Fetch it for me; I'll need it.' Juliet raced to find her Grandfather's weapon. Alex'ora turned around and headed outside.

**Three hours later...**

Tons of spirits—dead relatives had risen from the castle grounds to watch the fight. The living couldn't believe they all showed up. The only one missing was Riddick, Alex'ora's husband.

Damien's sword clashed against hers hard, 'Care to surrender?'

'You told me never to do that, or don't you recall?' Alex'ora said with a smile as she returned the blow with equal force against his sword catching him off-guard. She used the pause to wipe the sheen of sweat from her brow. The sun beat down on the two fighting.

'Oh I do…' Damien responded, but paused as the intensity of the fight increased, 'Nice blow.'

'Yeah I know,' Alex'ora said with a smirk and Damien rolled his eyes.

'You just can't say thank you, can you? I wonder where you got that from.'

'My father of course,' Alex'ora answered; they both laughed.

Half an hour later Alex'ora had him after he stumbled. She now had the tip of the sword at his neck, all eyes were glued on the pair to see if she was going to kill him but she remained motionless.

'You're not making this any easier on yourself by waiting. Do it now,' Damien told her firmly and tears ran down from her eyes. 'Now!' he added.

'But-' and he cut her off.

'No buts. You must do what you have to do. Don't you forget it, not even for me,' Damien yelled at her. A dark shadow came across the grass and moved behind Alex'ora. The shade grew more solid—it was Riddick. He forced the sword in his own brother's neck and gave it a twist. In an instant the Dark Lord was dead. His spirit rose from his body and then fell beneath the corpse to the underworld below. The other family spirits that showed up to watch the fight faded away in the sun. Alex'ora leaned down, planted a kiss on Damien's cool forehead and whispered that she loved him. She stood and faced her husband.

'You did well,' Riddick told her. He took the sword from her and with a wave of his hand it disappeared. She leaned in and kissed him passionately.

'I love you,' she told him.

'I love you too,' he said with a nod of his head. They both turned around to see the widespread shock on the on-lookers' faces.

'I couldn't let her to it. She cared about him; he was apart of her life. I couldn't never change that,' Riddick told them.

'Yeah, but I love you more,' Alex'ora said.

'I know,' Riddick said with a laugh and Alex'ora rolled her eyes.

'Let's go,' Alex'ora whispered in his ear. Riddick kissed her and grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze.

'Until next time,' Riddick and Alex'ora said. They waved good-bye as their shapes rose from the ground.

'Phew, glad that's over. Anyone else ready for a nap?' Candace asked, and Juliet and Foreman followed her inside.

'So I guess we need to talk about what happens next?' House said with a sigh.

'Yeah, we do,' Cuddy returned with a nod of her head.

'Okay,' House responded seriously grabbing her hand, and led them inside the house.


	10. Legend

Here we are folks, the last chapter! But don't be sad cause there will be an sequel coming later on! I enjoyed writing this story. I want to send a thank you to yoeman.prince; I would be nothing without you. I want to send a thanks for all the readers who supported me, it has help me a lot! So thank you and thanks to the reviews. Until the next story! The sequel will be coming; I just have to plain out a few more things! Anyway I hope you enjoy it, reviews are thanked!

* * *

Cuddy and House lay in bed; neither of them saying a word. After a few moments House decided to start the conversation. 'So what happens now?' Cuddy grabbed his fingers and entwined them with hers.

'I love you, but what about my job?' said Cuddy. House looked at her for a moment and then at their hands.

'You could get a job here. I'm pretty sure the hospital needs a new dean.'

'You think?' Cuddy asked her eyes reaching his.

'Yep,' House returned and then silence filled the room for a moment until House continued, 'I don't want you to go. I need you. I want you. We've been through too much for me just to let you go now. Plus, you don't know anything about your powers. You'll need someone to teach you, and lastly, you're carrying my children,' he said speaking honestly.

'I don't want to go either. I've kind of gotten used to this place. I don't want our children growing up without you. I love you,' Cuddy said as tears streamed down her face. House took his thumb and wiped her teardrops away.

'It's going to be different but we'll make it. We probably still argue and fight. I'll probably still talk about your funbags—' Cuddy laughed and cut him off.

'You better not call them funbags around the children,' Cuddy warned playfully and House chuckled.

'This is a good place for them to grow up.'

'Really?'

'Yeah,' he said and all was quiet again. Then House added, 'I love you,' and Cuddy's tears reappeared. She reached over and hugged him.

'I love you too,' and he kissed her.

**Six years later…**

Cuddy and House had gotten married three years ago. Cuddy had given birth to two beautiful baby girls. Her first daughter she named Lucky Isabella House. The child had icy blue eyes and Cuddy's jet-black hair. Their second daughter they named Danni Abigail House. She had the same icy blue eyes, but blonde hair. Cuddy had become dean of Crown City General Hospital and House worked as head of diagnostic, so nothing was really that different.

Candy and Foreman had gotten married right after the whole incident with the Dark Lord. They now had one daughter and who they named Alexandra Lily Foreman-House. She had honey brown hair, green eyes and light brown skin. Foreman was still working for House, _some things really don't ever change_.

Juliet had met a man named Jack Howard. After a year of dating they got married. They had now been married for two years. They had a beautiful daughter named Aquanette Justine Howard-House. She had strawberry blonde hair and aqua eyes.

Everyone was in the living room peacefully watching TV when the house began to shake.

'Mommy!' all the girls screamed to their mother. A silver plaque rose in the middle of the floor with a silver book on it.

'Not again,' House said with a sigh. The book opened and flipped to a page on it own. Cuddy was the first to get-up and investigate. The book was opened to the page which read "The Next Generation." Cuddy read the glowing section of text aloud.

_Just like four ways that split the earth: North, South, East, and West, there are four of them. Born of greatness, they will always achieve greatness. One shall rule the North and be called the Ice Queen. One shall rule the South and be crowned Fire of Queen. Another shall rule the West and be crowned Queen of War and Peace. The last shall rule the East and crowned Queen of Nature. The magical islands and places that they do not rule separately, they will rule united. They will be the rulers of Crown City and the surrounding areas:  
From Sugar Island which holds Ice Cream Valley and Candy City.  
To Sprinkle Island: home of the fairies.  
To War Valley: home of the Fire King.  
To Volcano Island: home of volcanoes.  
Icelantic: home of the Crystal Ark.  
Crystal City: home of jewels.  
Shell City: home of the mermaids.  
Dragon Vale: home of the Dragon King.  
Their duty is to serve and protect. The people of Crown City will continue roam freely and do, as they please, as is their birthright. The Queens are split into the fours corners to protect the kingdom easily if there is any trouble. Like King __Demetrius__ and Queen Kordelia ruled the kingdom with wisdom and love so shall these daughter's of House. In time they will marry. They will be known as the "Four Great Queens."_


End file.
